


сердце.

by Vira_Hoppiej



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Post-Reflections
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vira_Hoppiej/pseuds/Vira_Hoppiej
Summary: жаль только, что оно вам не пригодится.





	сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> моя жизнь стала бессмысленной.

сиэль умел лгать. он делал это столь искусно и незаметно, что порой можно было поражаться явным незаурядным способностям к лицемерию этого мальчика. он мог обернуть всю ситуацию в свою пользу лишь тогда, когда ему было это интересно. в глупых и провокационных ситуациях он не видел в этом смысла — утруждать себя. своеобразная гордость проблескивала в шоколадных, почти темных глазах, и вы представить себе не можете насколько это приятно, ощущать то, что внеземное, почти неспособное воспринимать человеческие чувства создание правда что-то чувствует по отношению к тебе — всю жизнь ребенку второго плана, бледной тени своего брата, воистину порочному и грязному человеку. 

сиэль никогда не умел любить. любовь вообще понятие довольно растяжимое. может он и любил когда-нибудь — маму, отца или брата, вероятно он их любил, но темнота его души, лишь усугублявшаяся услужливым себастьяном постоянно находившимся при нем поглотила светлые некогда чувства. он не почувствовал себя любимым от лиззи. сиэль чувствовал — она изо всех сил пыталась полюбить, почувствовать к нему хоть что-то и все тщетно, и лишь после возвращения пустой куклы, не брата, куклы, она осознала что прежде все ее чувства были ложью. той самой ложью, которую так любил сиэль. 

все люди, которых он при своей беззаботной жизни знал отвернулись от него. слепо веруя словам его, обнажили и без того дрожащую душу, выворачивая сердце наизнанку, хотя было ли у сиэля сердце вообще? себастьян на этот вопрос лишь усмехается, отмечая что анатомически сердце есть у каждого человека, так как без него организм функционировать не способен, но даже если вы человек, юный граф, я категорически сомневаюсь в том что у вас есть самое малое сердце. 

душа была — сиэль знал точно, если бы не душа никакого контракта бы не было, была бы смерть — та самая смерть, что была постигнута сиэлем фантомхайвом. но он отвернулся от бога, от надежды и явилось то, что было причиной вездесущего хаоса среди людей, что иронично, спасшего его, человека, от жуткой смерти. себастьян сидит, прищуривается и едва заметно ухмыляется. сиэль не знает, может ли он читать мысли, а если и может, то ничего в этом такого нет. себастьян знает про него все, и это не преувеличено. ”даже если ты связал его по рукам и ногам — он найдет способ, ведь беспринципному терять нечего„ — думает сиэль и лишь привычно хмурится в ответ на его косые взгляды. 

себастьян изящно оборачивается и предлагает сиэлю выпить фирменного китайского чая, но китайский чай граф не признает и поэтому с ох-уж-этот-капризный-ребенок вздохом себастьян покидает его на некоторое время и сиэль выдыхает. 

”ваше сердце столь же прекрасно как ваша душа. жаль только, что оно вам не пригодится„ — думает про себя себастьян и обнажая клыки, улыбается собственному отражению в чайной чашке.


End file.
